


Loyal to the End

by TheBuggu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Death of Characters, Gen, Graphic Violence, Semi-Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR ISSUE 32 OF MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE. </p>
<p>Bob was always a good pet to Sunstreaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal to the End

**Author's Note:**

> This was...hard to write. :C I was crying a few times as I typed it out ;_;
> 
> Please don't read this if you can't stand violence. Specifically loss of limbs, being brutally attacked, or bleeding.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if you ignored the summary, this does have SPOILERS FOR ISSUE 32 OF MTMTE. PLEASE BEWARE.

Sunstreaker shrieked as his legs were sawed away. Slowly. Stakes had been inserted on the palms of his hands and dug into the metal floor beneath him. And then...he had been left, trapped, in his room as the D.J.D. went to hunt down more of the crew. Bob had hidden under the berth when the intruders broke in, shaking in fear as he watched his owner be tortured.

Sunstreaker groaned and tried to pull his servos free, but it only stung worse. The stakes had thousands of tiny, but painful, barbs. They all cut into the plating and wiring of his servos. It was awful; even more worse than the pain he endured on Earth. Sunstreak's helm drooped forward. He gazed at the ground with wide optics, his voice sputtering soft groans and grunts of pain.

He looked up when he noticed the shaking form of Bob crawling out from under the berth.

“W-wait. Bob! Get back under!” he hissed and immediately coughed up some of his own energon.

This only made Bob scuttle over to Sunstreaker. Several, loud whines came from Bob as he leaned over Sunstreaker. He first sniffed at the nubs left of his owner's legs. He then moved to Sunstreaker's bolted servos and leaned down. He nuzzled his face against one of Sunstreaker's arms and whined.

“Bob...please hide,” Sunstreaker begged and nodded back towards the berth.

He was met with a confused stare and sudden weight on his lap. Sunstreaker's lips quivered. He refused to look down at the Insecticon. The Insecticon clinging to him now.

“You....s-stupid,” he whimpered. “They're...going to kill you! B-bob. Get back under there!” Sunstreaker begged with a high-pitch. His voice was slipping as he tried to mask the horrible, stinging pain.

Sunstreaker glanced back to his servos. Energon completely covered them. It also seeped out from the remaining portion of his leg joints. Whatever part of Sunstreaker that didn't ache from being impaled and limb loss, it was feeling woozy from how fast he was bleeding out.

When he heard the ping of his door opening, Sunstreaker bowed his helm and gazed down at Bob. His expression twisted into one of despondency and despair.

“B-bob...I'm so sorry,” he whispered.

Footsteps.

“Yes, here he is.” It was Kaon's soft voice. “Ooooh. And he has a pet?! Oh, goody. A playmate for mine.”

Sunstreaker glanced up. He saw the smaller D.J.D. member lingering in the doorway, holding a long riffle in his arms. The vicious sparkeater beast was right at his feet. Snarling and flashing its teeth. Sunstreaker's intakes were panicky as he saw the fresh fluids dripping from the beast's maw.

“N-no!” he begged and snapped his gaze up to Kaon. “Please! Do whatever you want with me, but...don't hurt him!”

Bob was many things: A goofball. A happy bug. A loyal pet. But...he was not a fighter.

Kaon ignored his pleas and took a step to the side. The beast flew towards him and Bob in seconds. Sunstreaker watched helplessly as the beast dragged Bob away from his lap, teeth sinking in against Bob's hind leg. Bob screeched. Sunstreaker shook.

They rolled around on the floor in a scuffle. Bob was trying to yank his leg away and the D.J.D. beast continued to clamp down on Bob's limb harshly.

“Call it off! PLEASE!” Sunstreaker pleaded as he watched Bob take bite after bite without retaliation.

When Bob looked at Sunstreaker and whined, the mech froze. He could see the hurt in Bob's gaze; how the Insecticon wanted direction and how he wondered what he had done to deserve this. Sunstreaker's brows furrowed as he continued to watch with a horrified expression.

“Please....please....stop,” Sunstreak's voice cracked once more.

Suddenly, something...changed in Bob. The Insecticon released a loud hiss and screeched once more. Bob was bleeding out. Badly. His armor was cracked and pierced with several bite marks. One of his smaller arms under his chestplate had been cleaved off from its limb joint. But, he flipped over onto his back and kicked the beast off of him.

Sunstreaker's gritted as he watched his pet try to defend himself.

As Bob flipped the beast over, he quickly slammed down on the sparkeater beast and pressed his claws down against its throat. The beast, seemingly surprised by the show of force, made several wheezy growls and tried to scratch at Bob with its claws.

But, as soon as the tides shifted into Bob's favors, a large bolt of electricity struck him.

“NO!” Sunstreaker cried as he watched Bob fall over, stunned by the impact. “YOU BASTARD!” he bellowed at Kaon and glared at him. The mech was smirking.

“That's enough fun, pet,” Kaon said with a cheerful expression and all but ignored Sunstreaker. “I think it's time for you to finish. Tsk tsk. It would be sloppy to stop now.”

Sunstreaker struggled with all of his might to get free, but the stakes dug further and further into his servos.

“Bob! Get up!” he shouted to the Insecticon, watching with a look of despair as the beast recovered and advanced back to Bob. “BOB! Get up! UP! Get up! Please!”

It growled as it loomed over the still-stunned Insecticon. Before Sunstreaker could register the events, the beast aimed for Bob's neck and chomped down.

Time slowed down for Sunstreaker. The shrieks from Bob was like those cries from the Insecticon swarms that he killed. And yet, this one tore into his spark. He could almost feel the pain Bob felt and how scared his pet was. After the beast pulled away from Bob, Sunstreaker was horrified at the mess on Bob's neck. Leaking energon. Mashed plates.

When Bob raised up, shakily, onto all fours, he slowly limped towards Sunstreaker. It surprised the mech, because he had thought that the damage was instantly fatal...

“B-bob...” his voice trailed off as Bob collapsed feet away from him. He watched with quivering optics as the Insecticon pulled himself forward with a wheezing sound. Feet became inches. The closer Bob crawled forward, the more pain he appeared to be in and the harder it was for him to move.

The last movement Bob could muster after huddling beside Sunstreaker was to place his head on his master's lap. He gazed up to Sunstreaker with dull, dull optics. They were quickly losing lighting. His antenna were pressed close against his head. The two stared at one another. Sunstreaker's expression wore shame at being so helpless, Bob's looked for answers.

“Yes....yes, Bob,” Sunstreaker broke out and bowed his helm forward again. What he wouldn't give to be able to touch and hug Bob one more time. “You're a good boy. Such a good boy.”

Bob made a pleased huff and closed his optics. He didn't move again. Sunstreaker watched and waited, but as Bob remained lifeless, his mouth twitched and his optics glazed over.

“S-such a good....good boy,” Sunstreaker repeated. His face was damp from a mixture of energon and optical fluids.

Movement directly in front of him caused Sunstreaker to glance up. The barrel of the riffle Kaon held was aimed at his head. He glared at Kaon, directing all of his furry and anger in his gaze.

“The Pits are waiting for you bastards,” Sunstreaker hissed before a bright flash blinded him.

And then....Darkness.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Bob....


End file.
